Pour toi mon ange
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Un soir de chaleur intense, Aioros s'envole afin de respirer librement. Il fera cette soirée-là une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais... AiorosXMû, Yaoi, POV Aioros.


Salut !  
Oui, j'ai _(enfin)_ commencé à taper mes fics terminées au brouillon sur l'ordi'... J'en ai d'autres qui devraient suivre, j'ai d'ailleurs modifié mon profil pour afficher tout ça xD Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà avec un autre OS !

Cet OS porte sur Mû et Aioros. J'ai commencé à l'écrire peu de temps après mon autre fiction sur Mû, mais je ne l'ai finie que très récemment. C'est la première de mes fictions où j'écris à la première personne, ça me fait très bizarre ^^' Tout est du point de vu de Sagittaire.

Disclaimer: Malgré mes efforts, **Kurumada-sama** est pour le moment le seul propriétaire de l'univers de Saint Seiya et de ses personnages...

Bonne lecture ~

.

Pour toi mon ange

* * *

**Dans chaque petite chose, il y a un ange.**

* * *

C'était un soir d'été, je m'en souviens bien. Une de ses nuits étouffantes propre à la Grèce, où même les natifs avaient du mal à supporter la chaleur de leur pays. Les journées étaient déjà bien chaudes. On parlait de canicule je crois. On disait à la population de rester à l'abri, de bien boire. On nous avait recommandé la même chose, de ne pas trop nous entraîner, de nous mettre à l'ombre, d'éviter de nous déplacer pendant certaines heures...

Bizarrement, je ne me rappelle pas clairement de cette période. Les jours se répétaient et semblaient toujours les mêmes. Un train-train quotidien s'était installé. Je sortais rarement de chez moi. Saga passait en début d'après-midi, Aiolia un peu plus tard. Ils devaient bien être mes seuls visiteurs, vu que DeathMask semblait avoir emménagé avec un de ses amis un peu plus haut.

J'avais du mal avec cet enfermement. J'avais l'habitude de me balader à droite ou à gauche, de bouger. Là, j'avais l'impression d'être un oiseau dans une cage: mon Temple me servait de prison. Il faut dire qu'après mon passage aux Enfers, mon corps ne supportait plus autant le soleil. Mais même si je savais que c'était pour mon bien, j'avais le sentiment de devenir fou.

Etait-ce cela qu'avait vécu Saga ? Je n'avais pas estimé avec quelle force il avait dû souffrir pendant ses treize années. Et pourtant, j'étais encore loin de ce genre de folie meurtrière !

Cette soirée-là pourtant, mes souvenirs sont restés très clairs. J'avais en effet décidé que je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus sans sortir. J'avais enfilé mon armure, juste vêtu d'un pantalon. Tous ses détails semblent gravés en moi. Je n'avais pas mis le bandeau rouge qui me caractérisait tant et j'étais sorti. Pour m'envoler.

La sensation de liberté retrouvée était grisante. Le ciel était mon élément, j'y étais chez moi après tout. Un souffle d'air frais m'avait arraché un rire joyeux alors que je prenais de l'altitude. La lune éclairait complètement le Sanctuaire sous moi. Je pouvais distinguer chacune des maisons du Zodiaque. Une ou deux étaient éclairées, mais il était si tard que c'était rare. Le reste du Domaine était silencieux. Et moi, je volais au-dessus de tout cela.

J'étais enfin libre. Après tant de jours enfermés, c'était merveilleux de se retrouver ainsi à l'air libre. Je me sentais d'ailleurs si bien que j'en oubliais le temps. J'ai en effet survolé longtemps le coin, poussant jusqu'à Athènes, bien que demeurant bien trop haut pour que l'on puisse me voir. Je songeais vaguement à rentrer, quelques heures plus tard, quand je t'avais vu.

C'était ta tenue qui m'avait frappé d'abord. Une tunique d'un blanc très pur, qui m'apparaissait presque transparente de là où j'étais. Pourtant, je voyais très bien qu'elle épousait à merveille les formes de ton corps. Tu n'avais rien d'autre avec toi, sinon une petite sacoche de cuir en bandoulière. Tu ressemblais à un prince, je n'ai pas peur de le dire.

Tu ne m'avais bien sûr pas vu, mais tu ne semblais pas te cacher en même temps. N'importe qui pouvait en effet détecter ton Cosmos. Cela semblait pourtant improbable, nous n'étions plus au Sanctuaire après tout. Si bien d'ailleurs que je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien faire là, surtout à une heure pareille.

Je t'ai suivi, irrésistiblement attiré par toi. Tu marchais avec légèreté et souplesse, évitant les pierres qui auraient pu te faire trébucher. Tu connaissais bien les lieux, comme si tu venais souvent ici. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Je ne pouvais pas la savoir, mais je te suivais quand même.

Tu es arrivé sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer. Malgré le peu de lumière apparente, je t'ai vu t'arrêter pour regarder l'eau, comme si tu admirais le paysage. Je n'avais plus pu tenir, et je mettais posé derrière toi, silencieusement. Mon but n'était pas de te faire peur, bien qu'à cet instant, je ne savais pas quoi te dire pour expliquer ma présence.

Je n'en eu pas besoin. Tu t'étais retourné, comme si de rien était, pour me sourire, tendrement. Tu n'avais pas l'air surpris. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu savais que j'étais là, ni même si tu avais compris que je te suivais. Mais tu ne m'en fis pas la remarque.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? T'étais-tu contenter de me demander.

Et je n'avais pu qu'hocher la tête, tant ton regard interdisait tout refus. D'un autre côté, je voulais pouvoir profiter un peu plus de ta présence. Être près de toi me donnait le même sentiment de liberté que quand j'avais pris mon envol un peu plus tôt. Tu m'apaisais. Je me sentais tout simplement bien près de toi.

- Que fais-tu donc ici en pleine nuit ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de te le demander, tant j'étais curieux d'en savoir plus sur toi. Tu m'apparaissais comme une délicieuse créature, ton aura si douce semblant divine alors qu'un léger rayon lunaire venait effleurer ton visage. Tout en toi n'était que beauté, si bien que ta présence en ses lieux à cette heure-ci semblait incongrue.

C'est alors que tu m'as expliqué que la chaleur de la journée t'empêchait de récupérer les herbes médicinales nécessaires aux traitements que tu administrais à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Pas seulement les blessés du Sanctuaire ! Je crois que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris conscience du travail que tu accomplissais chaque jour. Surtout en été, comme tu me le raconta, aidant indifféremment les habitants des villages alentours que ceux qui vivaient sous la protection d'Athéna.

Puis, tu t'étais mis à me décrire les plantes que tu cherchais. La scène avait de quoi être risible. Dire qu'il y a quelques années encore, c'était moi qui te servais de professeur... Mais tu étais bon pédagogue, et nous nous mimes bientôt en quête des végétaux dont tu avais tant besoin...

Cette soirée me semblera si irréelle plus tard ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour que je puisse t'aider ainsi. Quoi qu'il faut avouer que je n'étais pas aussi doué que toi, et que ma contribution fut bien maigre. Ou alors était-ce parce que j'étais troublé par ta présence. Si c'était moi qui avait des ailes, tu étais bien plus un ange que moi.

Je ne me rappelle plus par contre comment nous sommes rentrés. En marchant sans aucun doute. En bavardant. Je n'avais pas besoin de me confier à toi pour que tu comprennes que la canicule me pesait. Je me sentais pourtant bien mieux que ses derniers jours. C'était grâce à toi, j'en étais persuadé.

Cette nuit avait été le commencement de tout. A partir du lendemain, tu m'avais rendu visite en fin de matinée pour me tenir compagnie. Le soir, je m'étais envoler te rejoindre pour t'épauler dans tes tâches. Notre relation avait ainsi évolué, petit à petit. De collègue, j'étais devenu ton ami. Ton confident même, j'aimais à le penser. L'apaisement que j'éprouvais en ta présence avait mué. En amitié, puis en amour. Je ne pouvais fermer les yeux sur ce que je ressentais désormais pour toi. Je n'avais pas cherché à m'en cacher.

Les mois se sont écoulés. L'été partit était finalement revenu, bien moins chaud que le précédent. Et j'étais toujours à tes côtés.

Plus comme un ami, mais comme ton compagnon.

Je t'avais ouvert mon cœur et donné ma vie. Tu m'avais offert ton amour. Un magnifique jour que celui où je t'avais révélé mes sentiments, et où tu ne m'avais pas repoussé.

Ce soir encore, je te regarde te préparer. Il n'y a décidemment que lorsque la nuit tombe que tu aimes chercher les ingrédients de tes médicaments. Tu étais toujours habillé de la même manière, comme une magnifique fantôme, bien que je ferais tout pour te garder en vie, quoi qu'il m'arrive. Ce devait être à cause de la couleur blanche de tes tenues.

Tu ne m'avais pas proposé de venir avec toi, car tu savais que ce serais le cas. Nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de tout nous dire, car nous savons toujours tout sur l'autre, je l'ai remarqué au fil des jours. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus que nous étions destinés à nous aimer...

- Tu m'aides à attacher mes cheveux ?

Je me suis placé derrière toi pour obéir suivant tes indications. Dire que tu es un fantôme ne te rend pas hommage. Le prince, terme à laquelle j'avais immédiatement pensé la première fois que je t'avais vu ainsi, était encore trop loin de la vérité. Tu étais un véritable ange, et aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux te convenir, bien que tu ne cesses de me dire que je me trompe.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur ta nuque une fois que j'eu finis. Nous étions tous les deux près. Ton fils adoptif qui était devenu un peu le mien également dormait déjà. Je n'avais pas enfilé mon armure quant à moi. Je voulais marcher pleinement à tes côtés, bien que je n'aie pas perdu l'habitude de m'envoler quelque fois. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ça te gênait. Mes habitudes ne t'ont jamais dérangé, comme j'avais de suite accepté les tiennes...

- Si c'était mes lèvres que tu visais, elles sont à l'opposé, te moqua-tu gentiment.

Comment ne pouvait-on ne pas sourire en te voyant ? Comment ne pas avoir envie de te chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Je me l'étais promis dès le premier soir. Te protéger, veiller sur toi. Je savais que tu n'en avais pas forcément besoin, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je t'aimais trop pour risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu étais mon ange, ma raison de vivre après tout.

Je t'embrassais, comme je le ferais encore et encore, soir après soir, tant que je serais près de toi. Et en voyant tes yeux remplis d'amour quand tu les posais sur moi, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux de ne plus autant supporter la chaleur.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
